


Our Little Kitty

by Mrs_Nicole



Series: Reaper76 & Alice Adventures [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Claws, Ears, F/M, Fur, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kittens, M/M, Oral Sex, Panther Gabe, Rape Recovery, Reaper - Freeform, Rough Sex, SEP, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Tails, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, coon cat alice, exposing how talon brought overwatch down, finally getting some dam peace, kitty alice, kitty gabe, kitty jack, litter of kittens, meow, mews, she has pink fur, smoke monster alice, smoke monster jack, snow leopard Jack, snuggles, so much catness, so much smoke monsterness, yowls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Nicole/pseuds/Mrs_Nicole
Summary: Alice was one step closer to getting justice for her fallen husbands and exposing Talon for what they were, but her husbands are not dead, only different as is she.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya I had more to write hehehehe here you go some kitty jack and kitty gabe, while also being smoke monsters yay.

“She’s on the twelfth floor….” The shout is cut off by twin shotgun blast. I silently say my thanks at the distraction as I run up the stairs. The very stairs that are littered with dead bodies now, there had to be at least fifteen dead bodies. When I reach the top floor which happens to be the thirteenth floor I race across the floor and crouch down behind a desk finally taking stock of my injuries. I throw down a bionic field canister and feel it healing my stab wound. Unfortunately for me the light from the dam thing told everyone where I was. Not a minute too soon my wound is healed gun fire starts out around me making me growl. I slip the data stick I stole from Talon in my back pocket. They're not getting this back, I worked to hard to get this.

And so it begins once they get close enough to me I start my attack, my claws come out as I slash a throat here and there, the fastest way to take them down. My claws are deadly and sharp when out, there no match against the pathetic knives they carry. I pant heavily as the last guy goes down, blood pooling around me, my claws and hands dripping blood adding to the gore around me. I make a face when I see plenty of blood has gotten in my soft tufts of pink furr. Fast footsteps my way make me look up ready to attack again. I backup towards the window behind me, the glass is long gone and looking down I see it’s to high up for a jump, but if I have to I will do it.

The door burst open, but I see nothing but smoke, black and white smoke swirling around, I run for it, my leg is caught as something comes out of the smoke and grabs hold of my ankle. My eyes widen. “Stop running.” A deep rumbling voice says from inside the smoke and now I know i’ve seen everything. “Alice..” The voice continues. The way it says my name makes my hair stand on end. There is no way this fucking thing knows me and yet...something is there in the voice.

I snarl jerking my leg out of it’s grip. It’s a fucking trick and I won’t fall for it. I slam myself threw a half torn down wall and race down the stairs. Ignoring the shouting behind me. “Goddammit….Reaper she’s getting away!” The gruff voice muffled behind what sounds like a mask.

That name, fuck so that’s who the two mercenaries are? The Reaper and the Soldier76, just what I need on my tail. I smirk racing down the stairs, they have always been one step behind me though and it’s going to stay that way. This information is mine and mine alone. I’m one step closer to finding out who brought down overwatch and I won’t be stopped, revenge for my fallen family...for my fallen...husbands is close to me now I can feel it. With renewed purpose I run faster, I just need to get out of this building then to my safe house.

By the time i’m on the fifth floor more Talon goons show up in the stairwell. I take care of them in a blur of claws and teeth. My gun lost sometime ago, but no matter this was working in my favor anyway. Once they're taken care of I keep running down the stairs. Up above me I smell smoke and looking up I see more of that weird smoke following me. Fuck, if they want my bounty they will have to work for it like everyone else. I burst through the first floor door out of breath. I waste no time running to the exit, the cloudy sky a welcome sight through the lobby windows.

I’m halfway there when a blast rings out followed by pain lacing through my back making me yowl loudly as I go down falling face first onto the marble floor below me. I would know what buck shot feels like anywhere, however I was sure it was the reaper that got me, I was surprised to see Liao the head Talon leader of this group today the one standing with a shotgun aiming at me. When he pulls the trigger again it clicks out of ammo. I snarl getting to my feet. I smell smoke, the damn thing is getting closer and I look to the exit and say fuck it and run for it, the pain in my back not the worst pain i’ve had, the only thing bothering me is all the extra blood i’m getting in my fur now.

I grab the door handle leading outside before three more shots ring out and pain fills my body bad this time, I don’t even have to look to know i’ve been shot three more times once in my back and once in each leg. My yowl of pain is worse than before and I stagger against the door holding onto it tightly. I blink my eyes trying not to pass out, I growl under my breath. What the fuck was in those bullets? The pain is searing through me. 

Another shot rings out and I feel it slice through my tail and it’s almost enough to make me fall right there. My claws leave deep claw marks in the door as I swing it open and stagger out in the open trying to ignore the howl of rage followed by a pain filled scream. It’s amazing I even made it down the alley behind the building before I start coughing up blood. My vision swims in and out. Just gotta make it to the safe house.

The rain falling is a blessing. Hopefully it will hide my tracks better. Only another block to go surely I can make it. When my lungs start to feel tight and my breathing gets hard I know i’m really in trouble. My thoughts drift to the data stick I have. I can’t let them get this back, I just can’t. With that thought in mind I use everything I have in me to make it back to the safe house. I’m only steps away from the door to the place when my steps falter and I finally go down on all fours. 

Pitiful mews leave my mouth as the pain starts to become to much, I fall to my side and curl up in a ball getting soaking wet by the rain. I slowly crawl to the door and push it open slowly. I drag myself inside before feeling the last of my strength leave me. The front door isn’t even closed as I lay there just over the threshold. With a shaky hand I pull out the data stick and tuck it under a floorboard I pop up. Once it’s hidden away I finally lay down and close my eyes. I can just feel the blood pooling slowly under me. This is not how I wanted to go out. I weakly cough up more blood and shudder as pain rips through my body. I let my body fall down into the darkness as my eyes close. I stay somewhere between awake and passing out as I lay there, everything else fades away, the only thing left is sounds, my body weak and broken.

When the sound of running boots on pavement reach my ears I can do nothing about it. The data stick safe where it is, it’s the only thing that matters. Words surround me, but they fade in and out before I feel myself being moved, held in a warm embrace. It’s that feeling that surrounds me as I finally pass out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A FEW MINUTES EARLIER…..

The sound of a shotgun going off followed by a yowl of pain has me seeing red as I run faster down the stairs before saying fuck it and gliding down the stairs instead, turning into smoke, Reaper right behind me. We rush past the new dead bodies in the stairwell and rush out into the lobby to see her get shot three more times. Her yowl of pain even worse this time and it constricts my heart to hear. I growl behind my mask as Reaper howls enraged before tearing the talon goon to shreds. When I look back to the door leading out she’s gone and I hurry over and look outside not seeing her, but knowing she couldn’t of gotten far. I tamp down my fear and sniff the air, my head whips around to the smell of blood and soft mewls of pain.

I follow the sounds down a maze of alleyways. How the hell did she get so far so fast? My thoughts are brought to a halt seeing her laying half inside a small building bleeding out on the floor. I rush over dropping my pulse rifle on the ground. My hands shake slightly touching her shoulder. When I get nothing but a barely there pain filled mew I know we don’t have much time.

“Joder Alice!?” Reaper exclaims reaching us and kneeling down by me. He reaches out to touch but looks afraid too. I grab his shoulder. “Gabe we need to move her inside now before she bleeds out.” I say in the calmest voice I can muster at the moment. With a nod from him I stand keeping watch as he picks her up as gently as possible. We move inside the tiny safe house before I barricade the door with a dresser. I rest my gun nearby as I take off my mask placing it on a bookcase before following him into what looked to be a bedroom. Once he lays her down on the bed the sheets start staining red. We go about trying to stop the bleeding, but no matter what we do the buckshot wounds will not stop bleeding and it’s only then I feel Reaper tense up next to me.

“What is it?” I ask worried.

“She’s been poisoned.” He replies more gruffly than usual. His black tail swishing back and forth in distress.

It’s only when I look closer to those wounds I notice a deep purple is mixed in with her blood. I suck in a breath. “No..” I whisper.

Gabe rips off his mask and throws it behind him not caring at the moment in a fit of rage. “There’s no cure for this Jackie...what they used….it’s fatal..” He turns to me smoke billowing out from him in waves clearly upset. My eyes widen at his words. I look back down at her, at the wounds and it dawns on me what this poison is. “It’s one of Widowmakers isn’t it?” I ask angrily.

“Yes...must of been in the bullets they used...god fucking dammit…...mi flor.” His hands shake holding one of hers. I look down at her and know there’s only one way to save her. I place my hand over his holding hers. “We can save her Gabe.” I whisper. His head slowly turns to me, his eyes already tell me he knows what i’m thinking. They turn sad, his ears go flat against his head, as do mine. “Jodar..” He turns away swallowing. He knows it’s the only way now. “Jackie this is so fucked up, she isn’t even getting a choice.” He says looking down at her. The rise and fall of her chest is starting to slow. I grab his face in my hands and turn his face to mine. “At least she’ll be alive to be mad at us Gabi.” I whisper before kissing him. When we part there’s tears in both of our eyes. We nod at each other knowing it’s time. Gabe leans down over her face caressing her cheek before kissing her forehead. “I’m so sorry mi flor.” His whispers brokenly before kissing her, his smoke enters her mouth and goes into her lungs and further still as I place my hands over her other wounds, our duel nanites slowly seeping into every part of her body healing her, taking the poison away and changing her into the very thing we have become.


	2. Hello, It's Me Your Looking For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice finally meets her husbands again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Muffled words around me are the first thing I hear as I come back from the darkness followed by warm gentle hands sweeping my bangs from my face. I feel nice and warm and dry. Did someone find me? Take me to the hospital? Right now I don’t care, I feel so nice where I am. As I come back into the waking world more and more the words start to become clearer.

“How long until she wakes up?” Comes the muffled voice.

“Shouldn’t be to much longer, the nanites did there job, the poisons gone, but...her body is already showing signs of changing. Let’s hope she doesn’t have a panic attack when she wakes up, you remember how we reacted to this…” The gruff voice trails off and it takes everything in me to seem like i’m still sleeping and not freak out at there words. What the fuck happened to me while out? I’m starting to get the feeling i’m not in a hospital anymore.

I hear a deep muffled sigh. “Alright, it’s almost dark, gonna make sure this place is locked down good, have a smoke,...maybe get us some food?” The voice ask.

“You know I can’t tell if your kidding or not with the food comment…..” The gruff voice replies sounding tired.

“You know i’m not Reaper, we need to rebuild our strength.” The muffled voice replies sounding frustrated now. That name sends my heart rate through the roof. Fuck those damn mercenaries got to me first? Fuck.

“Yeah, yeah I know just hurry back would you?” Is the gruff reply.

“If I didn’t know better i’d say you're gonna miss me.” Is cheeky response. The hell?

“Just shut up and get us some food old man.” Is the gruff reply. Ok what the fuck is with these two? Dare I say that tone was fond even...loving? Great just what I need. I would grumble, but I don’t wanna give myself away.

When the sounds of footsteps fade from around me I take a chance and peek my eyes open, the front door is closed and glancing to the tiny kitchen I see the Reaper looking through my tablet. I glance down at my body as I silently sit up. I blink down at myself seeing no damage, but I feel damn weird. Whatever I can’t worry about that right now. I glance at the floorboard the data stick is in and hope it’s still there, I worry my bottom lip thinking. I can’t get to it right now, but I can sneak away and come back for it later. With that idea in mind I slowly reach over and push the red button hidden under the bed, it silently opens a small hatch in the floor up for me to crawl in. Only with years of training am I able to silently crawl from the bed to the hatch.

I’m halfway in the hatch when the Reaper comes back in and stops seeing me. I smirk at him. “Sorry Reaper looks like you're not getting my bounty today.” I say cockyly. Before slamming my hand on the button inside the hatch, making it close. A inhuman growl and fierce pounding on the hatch door follows. “Hijo de puta! Alice open this damn door right now!” I scoff at the use of my name, like they fucking know me or something the nerve. “Fuck you! You don’t know me!” I yell as I slide down the ladder to get away faster. My feet splash down in the sewer below me as the hatch above me starts getting ripped open. I gasp seeing the sheer power of The Reaper rip through the metal like it was nothing. “Alice….mi flor please stop running.”

My back straightens, my eyes widen at the use of a old endearment that was only spoken to me by one man and one man alone. My bottom lip trembles against my will hearing it now, with it bringing back so many memories, before i’m snarling anger. “You don’t get to call me that you asshole!” I start backing away as the smoke floats down in front of me before reshaping into The Reaper. His hands come up in front of him palms out. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

I narrow my eyes at him, keeping plenty of distance between us. My eyes dart around at ways to get out should this go south. My body stays rigid and tense waiting for a attack. “What do you want, if not my bounty?”

When all I get is silence I start backing up more not liking this at all.

“Wait!” He suddenly moves towards me and it takes everything in me not to run, knowing there is a good chance I would not be able to outrun him this close anyway.

“We need to talk to you...things you need to understand….about who we are...about overwatch.” The words spoken with that same inhuman voice, but the last words are spoken with anger.

I snort and offer him a humorless laugh. “Well, spill it then.” I demand.

“Not here, back up there.” He nods to my safehouse above us and I scoff.

“Really? You think i’m gonna fall for that trap? As soon as I go up there i’ll be ambushed.” I cross my arms across my chest glaring at him and trying to ignore all the black wisp floating around him.

A long drawn out sigh follows my words. “Still as stubborn as ever.” He mumbles making me lift a eyebrow at him. He runs a clawed hand down his masked face grumbling something under his breath. “You like peanut butter on your pancakes, you once drank Jack and I under the table and your favorite movie is the little mermaid.”

His words have me blinking at a loss for words, those things, no one would know those kinds of things from a file on me anywhere, that kind of stuff was only shared with those closest to me. My hands shake in anger and something else I don’t dare name.

“How the fuck do you know those things!? Who are you!?” I demand. I ignore the shakiness to my voice, and I fail to notice the small amounts of smoke flowing off my body as I get more and more worked up. “Mi flor…….you know who I am.” The words are just a whisper, but they pack a huge punch to my heart. His voice hopeful. I take a step back and then another. “No…” I whisper in disbelief. “It can’t be! you died, you fucking died!” My voice yells, breaking overcome with emotion at the end.

I close my eyes to stop the tears from leaking out. When hands hesitantly settle on my shoulders My eyes fly open looking up at him. It’s only then I really look at him and notice the ears on top his head, the soft black fur with red spots and glancing down behind me shows me the same pattern on his tail swishing around nervously. Only one man ever had this pattern. My body trembles as he removes his mask and I gasp seeing his face. “Gabe?” I ask in a small voice as my eyes go wide taking him all in. My hands tenderly reach out and touch his cheeks, my fingers run over his scars old and new. He swallows nervously watching me. I’m suddenly overcome with emotion as my tears flow freely.

I surge forward without a thought and crush my lips to his desperately. Once his shock wears off he is kissing me back passionately. His tail wraps around me tightly as his arms do the same, the feeling so familiar and yet different at the same time. His lips are colder now, but his arms are warm. So lost each other we don’t hear footsteps until it’s too late. A blast sends us flying away from each other. The blast is enough to send me down the short tunnel and out of the end of it, sending me down several stories to the bay of water below. My pain filled yowl follows me all the way down until I hit the water.

The water is ice cold and I gasp as I surface treading water. A light shines down on me and when I look up I see a dam Talon helicopter before it starts opening fire on me. I take a deep breath before diving back under the cold waters of the LA river and swim as fast as I can. My lungs start to hurt the longer I stay under, when I come up for air i’m gasping before ducking again under more gun fire. When I finally find land to climb onto I jump as fast as I can out of the water and run for cover.

Pain races through my legs as gunfire hits me from behind, yowling in pain I go down on all fours snarling. When a big net is shot out around me I hiss and growl as I struggle to get out. I’m quickly surrounded, guns drawn on me. I growl at them all showing my teeth, trying to ignore my fear over Gabe, if he was ok or not. When someone makes the mistake of coming near me with a needle I grab it and stab them with it instead, watching them fall over. My ears and tail flick around as I try to fight them off me as they move in, instead all I get for my trouble is getting pinning down by way too many hands as my arms are forced behind my back roughly and cuffed. My feet meeting the same fate. Then someone is kneeling on my back making me growl in anger and pain.

“You have been a pain in our ass for far too long and now once we get done with you, you won’t even remember your own name. You will be the perfect tool for us to wield against anyone we choose and your going to like it.” The person sneers before he is moving away from me.

“Gag her and put her in the truck, the boss wants us back by sundown.” He orders before walking off.  
Struggling does me no good, but I try anyway hissing and trying to bite anything near my mouth. I don’t make it easy for them at all, when a hand gets close enough I bite down as hard as I can making the goon scream in pain. It’s only when something hits the back of my head do I go limp long enough for them to shove something around my head before something attached to it is being shoved in my mouth silencing me. By the time the pain wears off at the back of my head the gag is secured and I growl out around it, my tail swishing furiously. My struggles renew as more than one person picks me up and starts moving me to the armored truck.

As we get closer however we see blood and when the driver falls out with a missing head the guys holding me go very still before they drop me and one of them places a foot on the back of my head pressing my face into the dirt. While the other goon presses his foot on my tail, I growl as much as I can. There will be hell to pay for touching my tail. My struggling renews which just earns me another hit to the back of my head, making me cry out in pain. “Fuck she better be worth all this shit.” He mumbles as I go limp again, mewing pitifully into the dirt.

The air is silent around us, the only sounds are my breathing and there’s, but I can smell smoke and I crack a tiny smile now knowing who it is.

“From the shadows.” Is growled out from behind us before duel shotgun blast fill the air. A unseen goon presses his gun to the top of my head hard and I hiss at him before he pushes it harder still.

“Don’t be stupid Reaper.” The goon says pulling me to my feet and wrapping his arm around my neck, the gun pressed to the side of my head now. I blink my eyes trying to make the daze i’m still in go away.

Reaper doesn’t move, but his talons curl into fist at his sides, his tail swishing something angrily behind him, his ears partly down on his head. His growl sending a shiver down my spine and not out of fear. His mask back in place hides his face from me so I can’t see his eyes. Suddenly he is laughing and before the goon can say anything his head has a perfect bullet wound right between his eyes. Looking to Reaper I see it didn’t gun from his shotguns, glancing behind him up on a roof is Soldier76 gun aimed on us.

With inhuman speed Reaper is rushing to me as the goon falls over dead and holds me close for a minute before misting away the cuffs on my wrist and ankles. The gag comes off next with a growl from both of us before he throws it far away from us. He holds me close once more, surrounding me in black smoke that is somehow comforting.

When I feel a presence behind me I turn around and there is soldier76 or rather it’s Jack, it’s my Jack, those fluffy ears and tail still the same just with more white in it now. I take in his face, the scars all of it. I’m not even aware i’m sobbing until he is rushing over to us and and hugs me to him, I hang on tightly, afraid if I let go they will fade away like a dream. “You're alive…..you're both alive..” I trail off as my emotions overcome me. My sobbing is harsh and pain filled. Being able to hold them again is surreal. I’m hugged between both of and it’s the best place on earth.  
When Jack cups my face with his hands and kisses me, there is a longing there, a feeling of coming home finally after so long apart. I kiss back with equal measure. When he pulls back his eyes are bright as he caresses my cheeks with his thumbs. A soft smile on his lips. “Hey baby.” He says quietly and it’s enough to make me smile like I haven't in years. “Hey sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her gag:  
> https://www.extremerestraints.com/images/sc_gags_pony.jpg


	3. My Heart Was Painted Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Gabe learn of something that was done to Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is heavily recommended you listen to this song while reading this chapter on a loop cause this is the muse for this chapter and dam it's a good song.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RYPWxymohWs
> 
> Also just be warned there is dark content in this chapter and if dark themes are not your jam you may want to look away and not read this chapter.
> 
> Because I know this is going to come up on tumblr i'm sure, the reason I wrote this in here is because it's something I have and still do struggle with and I have never written it before, but felt it was finally time and in writing this....it has helped me more then I thought it would. 
> 
> So alittle self insert, but I felt it would match with what I was writing as well. Alice was on her own for years and while she is strong, she can't do everything by herself and she made the mistake of befriending someone early on after the bombing and she will always feel like because of her Sandy was raped and killed how she was.
> 
> Afterward she was bitter for years and vowed to never let that kind of thing happen again.

5 DAYS LATER…..

 

Learning of what was done to me was….something I was not prepared to learn. At first I was so pissed I couldn’t even talk to them, but when they told me it was the only way to save my life, the anger left me just as fast as it had come. If the roles had been reversed I would of done the same thing for them. I nearly had a panic attack the first time I noticed the smoke coming off my body and how I could will myself somewhere else with just a thought or shadow stepping as they called it or how I could turn into mist….it was all overwhelming and had they not been there with me to calm me down I don’t know how this would turned out.

Even learning all that new news about me was a walk in the park compared to how i’m feeling now staring at one of the higher ups of talon tied to a chair in the small safehouse we had set up. He was currently taking a beating from Jack for information. I never took my eyes off the guy or Steve once we got his name, it was nice to have a name to the face that sometimes still haunts some of my nightmares, something Gabe or Jack know nothing about, but with the way I refused to leave the room or the way I was looking at the guy they already knew something was up. I take a deep breath, there will be a time and place for them to know, but now isn’t it.

After a hour of this he is still refusing to talk even after Jack and Gabe have both gone to town on the asshole. When his eyes finally slide to me he looks at me like he is just now seeing me in there for the first time. His eyes widen and it feels good seeing the fear in his eyes as I offer him a small smile that is full of malice. I don’t know how long we look at each other, but it’s long enough for Jack to call my name concerned. “Alice?”

Instead of answering I hop off the table top I was sitting on and very slowly walk to Steve. His trembling is visibly now as I near and it feels good to see him cower before me, oh how the tables have turned. “Keep her away from me!” he practically yells in fear. I stop and stare him down. My eyes cold, my mouth in a thin line. My ears down on my head, my tail angrily wrapped around one of my legs. My body screams calm fury as I look him down.

I can feel both of my men’s eyes on me, but I only have eyes for the asshole tied up in front of me. I tilt my head to the side regarding him for a moment. “Do you remember the last time we saw each other steve?” I ask lowly. My hands in fist at my sides. I’m deathly still. He swallows and looks away from me not answering. Oh that just won’t do at all. With a speed I picked up from my blackwatch days I plunge my pocket knife into his knee making him cry out.

When I feel Gabe start to move closer to us I shot him a nasty glare clearing saying with my eyes to back off. I send the same look to Jack when he goes to say something, making both of them frown, before i’m turning back to the asshole in the chair. I tap his cheek hard with my palm. “Hey asshole eyes on me.” When his eyes look back into mine I continue. “Now I asked you question and I want a answer.”

“It....it was a few years ago.” He finally replies.

“And do you remember what I told you if I saw you again?” I ask getting sick pleasure from his pain as I twist the knife when he doesn’t answer fast enough.

“Ahhhhh….stop please….you said you would make me pay...would make us all pay for what we did to you…..to your friend” He starts crying now all the pain finally to much for him. I twist the knife again at the same time I grab his chin hard forcing his eyes to lock with mine once more. Our noses practically touch as I get right in his face and snarl at him. “Your damn fucking right I did and I always keep my promises. Now I just have to decide how I wanna kill you...maybe a bullet to the brain, no to fast, maybe slit your throat?.....no not painful enough.” I lean back and snap my fingers, my smile i’m sure looking crazed now. “I know how about the same way you killed HER?”

At those words his eyes widen and he struggles in the chair, but it does him no good. I backup from him after pulling my knife out of his leg. “You had better start telling these two what they want to know or I promise you, this will end in the worst ways for you and i’m not gonna lie.” My smile drops and I give him the deadliest glare I can. “I’m kind of hoping you keep silent just so I can come back in here and finish you off.”

As I go to leave the room I look to my men, there eyes are confused and worried, but I just shake my head, a silent plea of not right now before I step out and close the door behind me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later after laying on the couch trying to take a nap which ends up being pointless, i’m surprisingly called back into the interrogation room. When I step in the room there are all kinds of notes and handwritten maps by Gabe on the table top off to the side. While i’m happy we got the information we needed i’m not gonna lie, I was hoping I would get the chance to kill him.

Steve looks alittle more beat up as I stand near him once the door to the room is closed. Gabe is the one who speaks first. “We got everything we needed from him. Do you…..care to tell us what happened between you two?” He ask sounding frustrated that neither him or Jack know this info.

There clearly not prepared for the sad eyes I turn to them, the pain they hold or the unshed tears in them. There eyes widen seeing my face. I swallow and shake my head as I frown looking back to the asshole in the chair. “I will just….not right now.” When I look back to them there frowning something fierce now, but I see the heavy concern in their eyes, on their face. “Alright.” Jack responds quietly. Letting it go for now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Steves screams fill the air as the tigers tear him it apart and it’s music to my ears. I never take my eyes away I watch it all unfold in front of my eyes, the way he is torn apart by the beautiful big cats. The tears running down my face mean nothing to me in this moment, all I can feel is justice being done as his screams die down as he finally dies. I close my eyes and try to get my breathing under control, only one more of these guys that wronged me, that wronged my friend and then I can hand over that data stick to the news channels and finally rest. Finally rest with my men and have the life we always wanted. Just as I feel both of my men trying to comfort me I walk away from the tiger enclosure and mist out of the zoo back to our safehouse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later see’s me in the spare room of the safehouse needing to be alone, I don’t want them to see the pain i’m in, the pain i’m trying to fight back until this is all done. It’s killing them to give me my space I could see it on there faces when I asked to be alone for awhile. They know by now something bad happened, really bad, but if they have a clue they're too afraid to say the word. I go to bed alone that night telling myself soon, soon our new life will start together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 DAYS LATER…..

It’s been a long two days to get to this point. The men have turned to offering silent comfort sensing touches or words were not going to help right now, but having them here helps more than they will ever know. Jack non to gently throws the last guy in front of me, ripping off his name badge I look at the name. I scoff seeing his name before throwing the badge behind me. “Henry? Really that’s your name? Never would've thought that.”

When he looks up at me on all fours he actually has the nerve to smile sickly at me. “Well, well look who it is, my favorite sl..…” I kick him across the face silencing him. My eyes look to Jack who stands behind Henry looking down at him. His hands curl into fist at his sides. Fighting off the urge to step in i’m sure. They promised to let me have this and stay back unless I asked and I know how hard that request was for them to obey. I glance to Gabe standing in the corner arms crossed against his chest not moving. His muscles are tense. God only knows how they will react when they hear the truth.

Henry just laughs as he spits out blood at my feet before looking back up at me. “What? Don’t want them knowing the truth?” I stare him down with cold unfeeling eyes, the frown on my face is deadly as I pull a handgun from the back of my jeans. I keep it at my side as I kick his face hard enough to send him reeling back onto his back holding his now broken nose. Jack moves out of the way and stands by Gabe as I point the gun down at Henry. My hand doesn’t shake as I wait for his eyes to look into mine once more, I cock the hammer back on the gun.

His eyes widen in alarm clearly not thinking I would in fact be able to do this. How wrong he is. First I shoot both his kneecaps, his pain filled cry good to hear. Next both his feet, then his hands. I move closer and stand over him. Blood pools under his body. I swallow the lump in my throat. “I made a promise I would kill you for what you did to Sandy and I and I always keep my promises. Hell isn’t even good enough for you, but I guess.” I cock the hammer back again. “It will have to do.”

He lets out a wet broken laugh. “Your nothing, but a washed up whore who is only good for one thing and one thing only, to be used over and over again as your pitiful screams fill the air.” He coughs up more blood as my hands shakes now. It barely registers, my men growling from the corner. “And you get to live with the fact that you let them die, that you killed them by not being fast enough.” His laugh is more like a wheeze this time. “Do you….do you see them in your dreams? How we fucked her and you were made to watch as she begged for help.” Another broken laugh. “Do you see them as we drowned her and her baby in the hudson river?” His eyes drill into mine as my body trembles. “Or maybe you see me and my men as we fucked you until you broke.”

It’s those words that finally push me over the edge as I pull the trigger over and over again. All the shots hitting him right in his dick until there is nothing left of it. How he is still alive by this point is anyone's guess, but he won’t be for long. The air is tense and I don’t have to look to know both of my men are more mist than man by this point. I can taste the rage and distress in the air, it’s so thick and strong. The tears running down my face feel hot, the smoke coming off my body like waves.

“What I see is you dead and gone from this world so you can’t hurt anyone ever again, so I can get justice for her, her baby and myself. So when I close my eyes you will no longer haunt my dreams and nightmares. So I can finally be at peace.” I back up from him as he barely stays alive now, but he hears me I know he does. His hateful glare gives him away.

“What I see is in your last moments you wishing you were dead already because when they get done with you, you will be begging for death.” I say as I look to my men. They mist over to me and I can see the barely contained rage. I cup both their cheeks before giving them both a soft kiss. I hold them close as I whisper. “Make him hurt.” When we pull back from each other they both nod, and I swear I see tears running down there half smoked faces. I step back until i’m out of the room, pain filled screams like nothing I have ever heard before fill the room behind me as I close the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later when they feel they got enough revenge, they find me curled up in a corner sobbing. When there hesitant touches are met with fierce hugs so tight they both curl around me just as tightly. I don’t know how long we stay like that. We shadowstep to a new safehouse and then we continue to hold each other, the way we all hold each other is fierce, there is a longing there, a desire to hold on and never let go, it’s desperate in a way and I understand it. My face stays tucked in under Jack’s chin as Gabe is wrapped around me from behind on the bed. His face buried in the back of my neck, I don’t say anything as I feel them cry along with me long into the night, but I know tomorrow will be just alittle better and the day after because i’m not alone anymore.


	4. Mews (EPILOGUE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get there family.

4 YEARS LATER…..  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another smokey trendal moves in with the first and suddenly i’m so full it’s almost overwhelming, but only almost. Smokey arms wrap around me from behind, the hands cupping my breast and pinching my nipples making me moan as I bite my bottom lip, leaning my head back against Gabe's shoulder. Jack chooses that moment to tighten his hold on my hips and slam his cock harder up into me, making me cry out his name on a long drawn out moan of pleasure. Gabe not wanting to be out done slams his cock harder in my ass, adding with the trendals, all my pleasure points are being touched in all the best of ways.

I giggle and offer a cocky smile. “That the best you guys got?” I tease breathlessly.

When I get duel growls at my words, I smirk. “Quieres un paseo ¿eh?” Gabe growls into my ear before biting the lobe. I nod closing my eyes as they keep pounding into me.

“Oh baby girl your about to get a ride alright.” Jack growls below me, his smirk devilish.

Both there smokey tails wrap around mine as it really begins.

After that it’s a blur of fast paced fucking for what feels like hours, i’m so stretched open and boneless by the end of it all I can do is hang onto them as they climax right along with me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1 YEAR LATER….

Tiny mews filled the small bedroom as she finishes feeding them. The little litter of four curls up to her body for warmth. She picks up their smallest daughter with beautiful soft white tuffs of fur much like Jack’s and places her gently on Gabe’s chest. His arms instinctively curl protectively around her tiny body as he looks down at her with love in his eyes. She picks up there other daughter with fur just like her own and places her gently in Jack’s arms. He holds her tiny self close to his chest purring softly as love fills his eyes looking down at her.

Both men’s purrs soon fill the room followed by her own as she snuggles her son's close to her body. All the little ones curl into their parents embraces and soon fall asleep feeling safe.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken me years to get to this place, this place of normal, well as normal as they could be. This place of simple and loving with no big concerns going on, just the love between us and the love for our little ones and each other.

With Talon taken down and overwatch back in the game the world was finally seeing peace for the first time in years. We watch from the sidelines and enjoy our little corner of the world just for us, just for our family. We ignored the recall in favor of finally having that family we always wanted and now we have it and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys for this AU anyway, thanks to everyone who read this, commented and liked it, thank you so much (hugs)


End file.
